Kotoha's Memories
by NoCoxKyuHae
Summary: While the Shinkengers are training, Kotoha have feelings for someone esle. However, she misses him so much after she became Shinken Yellow. But she has no idea that her high school crush is an another superhero. Who is the guy that Kotoha loves?
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on High School Musical and I choose Ryoutaro and Kotoha because they are so innocent and shy. I also wish they are together forever! Let's go to the story.**

* * *

><p>Inside the Shiba house, the lord and his vassals are training shodophone (brush mode). "Chotto! Where's Kotoha?" Mako asked. Ryuunosuke and Chiaki shaking their head knowing that Kotoha would never be gone before training. "Tono! You have feelings for Kotoha? Chiaki is in love with her!" Ryuunosuke said. "Yeah, that's righ- HEY! Ryuunosuke!" Chiaki screamed as he and Ryuunosuke start fighting like 3 year old kids who want their toy. "Tono! Kotoha went out somewhere and she give me this note!" Hikoma siad as he went to Takeru to give the note.<p>

_Dear Tono-sama and everyone,_

_The reason why you did not see me because I love him but I'm not sure where is he now. I love his innocent eyes, smiles and his singing voice. You may not understand that I am actually a high school singer before I met you guys. He loves me and I love him back. I am trying to find him in high school. I give you the CD that my old friends and me singing the song. _

_From,_

_Hanaori Kotoha._

The rest was shocked that Kotoha have feelings for someone. Takeru and Chiaki fight each other to think that one of them is Kotoha's past love. "Tono! Stop! We will see the video that Kotoha gave us the CD!" Ryuunosuke said. Mako opened the CD Box and it shows that Kotoha loves someone esle than Takeru and Chiaki.

_What Time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation!_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it loud!_

_What time is it? _

_Time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_Schools out. Scream and Shout._

_Ryoutaro: Finally summers here. Good to be chillin out. I'm off the clock. The pressures off. Now my girls what it's all about._

_Kotoha: Ready for some sunshine. For my heart to take a chance. I'm here to stay not moving away. Ready for summer romance._

_Both: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah were out. Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now!_

_What time is it? _

_Summertime! _

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it? _

_Time of our lives_

_Anticipation_

_What time is it? _

_Summertime! _

_Schools out. Scream and Shout. _

_Jessica Jung: Goodbye to rules. no summer school. I'm free to shop 'till I drop._

_Kim Heechul: It's an education vacation._

_Both: And the party never has to stop. _

_Jessica: We've got things to do. We'll see you soon._

_Heechul: And we're really gonna miss you all. _

_Jessica: Goodbye to you and you._

_Heechul: And you and you. _

_Both: Bye bye until next fall. (B-bye) Everbody ready, going crazy, yeah were out. Come on and and let me hear you say it now, right now._

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation_

_What time is it?_

_Party time! _

_That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives!_

_Anticipation _

_What time is it?_

_Summertime! _

_Schools out. Scream and Shout._

_Ryoutaro and Kotoha: No more waking up at 6 am. Cause now our time is all our own._

_Jessica and Heechul: Enough already, we're waiting, come on let's go. Go out of control!_

_The scene shows that Ryoutaro and the rest of the basketball team dancing with the ball._

_Ryoutaro: Alright! Everbody! Yeah! Come on!_

_School pride. Let's show it. We're champions, we know it. Wildcats are the best. Red, white and gold. When it's time to win. We do it. We're number one. We proved it. let's live it up, party down. That's what the summer's all about. _

_What time is it?_

_Kotoha: Summertime is finally here_

_Let's celebrate_

_Ryoutaro and Kotoha: Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_School's out!_

_Zhoumi and Victoria: We can sleep as late as we want to_

_It's out time! _

_Jessica and Heechul: Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_What time is it? _

_It's summertime! _

_We're loving it! _

_Come on and say it again now _

_What time is it? _

_It's party time_

_Let's go and have _

_The time of our lives_

Takeru and Chiaki were shocked that Kotoha like someone else than them.

_P.S. His name is Nogami Ryoutaro. That's all!_

"So, this is the guy she love him during high school and she still have some feelings for him?" Takeru said. Chiaki fainted after seeing that Kotoha was able sing aside from playing her flute. Ryuunosuke and Mako just shrugged themselves and decieded to cancel training for today only as they are leaving to buy some stuff for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>This just how Takeru and Chiaki got shocked about Kotoha's true story. The next chapter you will see is Kotoha finding Ryoutaro. Bye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the 2nd chapter!**

* * *

><p>While riding in his bike, the boy reveals to be Nogami Ryoutarou who is Kotoha's high school crush. Still thinking whether she loves him or not, he leaves the note to the Den-Liner crew. "Oi! Minna-san! Ryoutarou left us with his note." Momotaros said as the Denliner-crew members look at him confused.<p>

_Dear everyone,_

_I left you the note because my high school crush, Hanaori Kotoha, is now nowhere to be seen. I am trying to find her and if she is here, in this city, I want to ask her whether she loves me back or not. Momotaros, if imagins appear in this city, fight with Yuto and Deneb. Please don't insult Hana-san again as I am sick of it. Thanks!_

_From,_

_Nogami Ryoutarou_

"Ryoutaro is in love with Kotoha girl?" Urataros asked. He wants her to get her attention but knew that Ryoutarou has her. "Ne, ne! Do you think that Ryouatoru and Kotoha love each other back since they graduate from high school?" Ryuutaros asked. Naomi and Hana just shrugged themselves as Hana left the Den-Liner to find Ryoutarou.

Meanwhile, Kotoha is walking to find him as she cancelled her training. However, she tripped over the tiny stone but caught by someone who she knew from her high school. "Ryoutarou-kun?" Kotoha said. Ryoutarou examined her as he knew her from high school. "Kotoha?" he said. Kotoha nodded as she get up from herself. "Ryou-kun, do you love me back? If you in a relationship with another girl, I'm going back." This shocked Ryoutarou as he grabbed her arm. "I-I-I...still...love...you, Kotoha." Ryoutarou smuttered. Kotoha giggled but she hug him and kiss him back. "I also still love you Ryou-kun. Let's hang out in Milk Dipper where you and your sister are still working here right?" Kotoha asked. Ryoutarou nodded as he and Kotoha hold hands together while walking.

Unknown to them, Takeru and Chiaki were watching them all this time. But they got hit by Ryuunosuke who just finished his day-off with Mako. "Tono! Chiaki! We have to go back to Shiba Mansion." Ryuunosuke said. Takeru and Chiaki later got up as they were walking back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoutarou finally confessed to Kotoha said he still love her back and so does Kotoha. Do you guys like when Takeru and Chiaki get jealous Ryoutarou? Find out soon! Bye! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

><p>After her date with her boyfriend, Kotoha went back home. As she enter the mansion, she saw some streamers and balloons. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Kotoha!" Takeru and Chiaki shouted. Kotoha was confused and said, "It's not my birthday today, it's next 4 weeks later and I have to go. See ya!" She leaves again until she bumped into Ryoutarou.<p>

"Ah! Ryou-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm actually-" he replied but got interrupt but Momotarous. _"Oi Ryoutarou! Imagin! It's different!" _Momotarous said in Ryoutarou's body. "Gomen! I gotta go to fig- help my sister! Bye!" Ryoutarou said as he ran off.

Kotoha felt sad but decided to help her retainers until she got the phone call from Ryuunosuke. _"Kotoha. Gedoshuu is out there!"_ Ryuunosuke said. Kotoha end the call and rush to find the Shinkengers. At that time, the Gedoshuu is attacking the city as Kamen Rider Den-O arrives. "Ore Sanjou!" he said. However, this confused Gedoshuu as the eighth Shinkenger until the actual ones arrives. "That's far enough, Gedoshuu!" Shinken Red said.

"Shinkengers, you never tell me that was the eighth Shinkenger!" said the Gedoshuu. But he got hit by Shinken Yellow. "You have ruined my mood and I'll will kill you right now!" said Shinken Yellow. Just as she was about to get attack by Gedoshuu, Den-O takes the attack and got hit. Fortunetly, he did not unhenshin as he ran away from her. Inside the Den-Liner, Ryoutarou was bandaged on his head, his arm, his torso and his ankle because his blood flow so much. "Oi Ryoutarou, you should have let me finish this different Imagin." said Momotarous. Everyone looked at Ryoutarou until he said "I want to protect her because she was about to get hit by different Imagin but her voice sounded familiar. Who could it be?" he thinks who is the person inside the yellow suit.

Meanwhile inside the Shiba Mansion, everyone train their mojikara and Kotoha was unable to focus. She think back at what happended during the battle field and someone protect her. _"How come I find him so familiar? No, it can't be my boyfriend!" _she thought until Ryuunosuke approached. "Kotoha, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Do you need a rest?" he asked. Kotoha shakes her head and says, "No! I'm fine Ryuu-san but... where's Mako-chan?" Ryuunosuke shakes his head knowing that Mako isn't here. Kotoha decide to focus on her mojikara and later dating her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryoutarou thinks who is inside the yellow suit with a samurai sword while Kotoha thinks who is that hero that just save her. Both did not know that they are the ones. How would that react soon when they find out about their secret identity and will Takeru and Chiaki get her love? Find out in the next chapter! Bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**The reveal of the identity of Shinken Yellow for Ryoutarou. Enjoy the 4th chapter and please, review this story.**

* * *

><p>The next day, Kotoha went out from the mansion and still thinking who is the person inside the Den-O suit who save her from the yesterday battle until she bumped into Ryoutarou. "Ryo-san! Thank goodness it was you but what happened to you?" she asked. She recalls again that the Den-O person saved her after the Gedoshuu left. His head, his arm, his torso and his ankle was bleeding so much. "I... I fell down from the stairs! I'm sorry I've gotta go bye!" he lied as he ran off to fight Imagin (not knowing it is actually a Gedoshuu). Kotoha still feel sad after Ryoutarou left her in the street until she received a call from Mako.<p>

"Mako-chan!" she said. _"Kotoha, I'm sorry to interrupt but Gedoshuu is attacking the people and the city again and the person who saved you yesterday is coming to the battle." _Mako said on the phone call. "Hai! I'm on my way" she said as she close her phone and rushing towards the battle. "Ippitsu Soujou!" she made an Earth mojikara as she turns into Shinken Yellow. "Ryoutarou's girlfriend is Shinken Yellow? I better not tell Ryoutarou." Hana said as she ran off to find Ryoutarou.

Meanwhile, Ryoutarou came into the battefield and saw the Shinkengers are fighting the Gedoshuu. "Let's go, mina-san." he said. "Heshin!" he henshined as Liner-Form. Den-O slash the Gedoshuu but Shinken Yellow took place as she and Den-O slash the Gedoshuu but it was no use. "You will be sorry for this!" the Gedoshuu said as he was about to take the hit Den-O. But Shinken Yellow protect him as she was defeated. However, she was dehenshin unlike yesterday where Den-O did not dehenshined. "Kotoha? No, this cannot be!" Den-O said. The Gedoshuu escaped but got hit by Shinken Blue. "You will be sorry for what you did to the other person and Kotoha!" he said.

While everyone went back to the mansion, Kotoha was awaken but she found out that she wasn't in the mansion. She is inside the Milk Dipper where Ryoutaro and his sister, Airi works. While working for his sister, Ryoutarou is still upset that his girlfriend turns out to be part of the hero. _"Why she never tell me before that she was Shinken Yellow? I'm suppose to protect her." _he thought as he walked over to his girlfriend. "Here your's green tea." he said. "Arigato, Ryou-san! But I still need to ask you. What happened to your head, torso, your right arm and your ankle?" she asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotoha have no idea that Ryoutarou got injury all over his body. Now that Ryoutarou find out that Kotoha is Shinken Yellow, what will he do next? Either to leave her to protect the timeline or give the mission to Yuto? See you in the next chapter!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"I told you, I fell down from the stairs!" Ryoutarou shouted at Kotoha. Kotoha later crying and ran off from Milk Dipper just as Airi returned after helping Miura-san from falling down. "Ryou-chan? What's wrong?" Airi asked her little brother. "I... accidentally shouted at my girlfriend, Kotoha. She will never forgive me again." Ryoutarou said in his sad tone.

Hana later grabbed Ryoutarou into Den-Liner and asked him why he loves Shinken Yellow. "Hana-san, Kotoha was just my girlfriend but I didn't want Miura-san and Ozaki-san to know that I have a girlfriend. Owner, can we just track down Kotoha's memories before she becomes Shinken Yellow. I need to know why she have to train to become Shinken Yellow!" Ryoutarou asked Owner. "Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do that. You need to find some answers about Kotoha-kun's memories why she become Shinken Yellow." Owner explained and Ryoutarou sighed.

He get off the train and later he saw Shinken Yellow fighting Gedoshuu with the Shinkengers. He henshined into Liner-formm and decided to join the fight. "Oh look, another Shinkenger came to stop me!" said the Gedoshuu. "Tono! He does not look like another Shinkenger member to me!" Shinken Blue asked Shinken Red. But because the other Shinkengers were distracted, both Den-O and Shinken Yellow continued to fight the Gedoshuu until the Gedoshuu was defeated. Everyone dehenshined except Den-O as he ran off until Kotoha ran after him. "Chotto Matte! You are limping. I want to remove your mask and I want to thank you for saving me when you first arrived at the battlefield." Kotoha said.

Den-O was shocked that Kotoha wants to find out who is the Den-O person. Kotoha manage to take out the mask but Den-O has just run away. "Sona! I'll never know who is the person inside that suit." Kotoha said and she continued to chase the Den-O person until Chiaki asked her to stopped chasing the Den-O person. "Kotoha, let's go the tea house. Just you and me!" Chiaki said. Kotoha really wants to find out who is the Den-O person that she really wants to thank the person. "Yes, just the two of us." Kotoha said softly. "Yes! She finally said yes!" Chiaki thought as he and Kotoha smiled at each other. On the other hand, Ryoutarou was heartbroken that Kotoha has liked another guy instead of him due to his argument with her. "We've fought together all this time. That's why.., I'm not worried about you Kotoha." he thought and he walked off until his hand was grabbed by Kotoha.

A/N: What do you think Kotoha wants from Ryoutarou? Find out in the next chapter! Sorry for being in hiatus because I was busy with my schoolwork! Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
